Left Behind
by danielns13
Summary: After Olimar is defeated in battle and warped back to his ship, the pikmin he was travling with are without a leader and left to fend for themselves.


**My first story so it may not be the greatest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with pikmin, I just write interesting (in my opinion) stories about pikmin**

**Also note the actual "left behind" part will not take place until chapter **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter one: Birth_

I awaken, I feel my budded stem above the earth it takes in sunlight and converts it into energy. I can hear noises above the ground, hundreds of tiny footsteps and suddenly I I feel a giant walking around above the ground; it comes closer and closer until I can feel it standing very near my stem. I feel the giant grip my stem, it pulls and pulls upon my stem, I can feel the stem almost being ripped out of my body, but then, the soil gives way and I come flying out of the ground, as I flip through the air I can see the giant who pulled me out, and a single word fills my head.

_Leader_

When I examine my surroundings I see that im in a small pool of water, it feels refreshing and exhilarating, like I was meant to live in pools and oceans. The leader whistles and I come he throws me at a large flower and I instinctively attack, I notice that there are two other pikmin chopping down similar flowers, both blue. Their only difference from me was that I had a bud and they both had leaves. After a second the stem of the large flower gives way and some food falls from above, I try to take a bite, but the leader stops me and whistles to tell me to bring it to the onion. I don't know what he means but I see my two fellow pikmin bringing the food to a large blue structure, I figure this is what he means by onion, so I start dragging my blue nectar to this onion. When I get there the nectar is pulled up from the ground and into the onion it disappears. I turn around to go and join the others in chopping down flowers but stop when I hear a noise behind me, the onion shakes for a moment and then releases six seeds from within. As I go back to my work I see the seeds grow stems and by the time I have chopped down another flower and have brought its nectar to the onion the leader has picked the pikmin.

The leader tells the other two pikmin and I to rest while the others bring back a large piece of nectar to feed the onion, which then releases another five seeds, after the leader picks them he calls over a group of ten other pikmin, they look like the ones that came out of the onion, but they were red and had large hard spike growing out from under their eyes. The leader Whistled for our small group for our group to follow him and took us down a path infested with angry looking bugs with mean looking pincers attached to their mouth. The leader told us blues to stay were we were but told the reds to attack. I tried to go around and meet my fellow pikmin for this was the first chance I had to meet some fellow pikmin since birth, the first three of us had some rest earlier, but we had been too busy exploring the area around the pool to notice each other. As I went around trying too talk, I soon discovered that the others were too caught up in watching the battle taking place between the reds and the creatures, at first I was annoyed but soon settled down to watch the fight.

The creatures out-numbered the reds two to one but the reds were stronger, faster and more durable, the battle was over quickly with no injuries. Once the leader was sure all the creatures were dead, he ordered the all the reds, and half the blues each to take a creature to their onion.

Nine other blues and I followed the leader down the path until we came upon a giant pellet, larger then any other I had seen. The leader told us to pick it up and take it back to the onion, as we walked I could see the sun setting, getting lower and lower in the sky.

When we arrived at the onion our pellet fed the onion enough to produce ten whole seeds along with the creatures that the onion had eaten, there were now 50 of us blues. As the sun set the leader commanded us to go into our onion, I had not yet talked with my fellow pikmin and I was looking forward to meeting them all. I was the last pikmin in the onion, and I made it up just as the sun had set. Once I got in I could feel the onion taking off, as I climbed into the bed chambers, I went off to meet some new friends.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hoped you liked it.

Please read and review praise and criticism both accepted.


End file.
